


Santa And The Man Who Doesn't Celebrate Christmas

by kxxryscopter966



Category: Football RPF
Genre: <3, Bromance, Friendship, Gen, I guess..., No Plot/Plotless, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxxryscopter966/pseuds/kxxryscopter966
Summary: Sumpah serapah untuk awal musim dingin yang ia simpan dalam hati terabaikan kala atensinya teralih pada sepucuk amplop yang tergeletak di atas sofanya. Bisque berpadu merah gelap katsuba, tentu sangat mencolok.





	

**Author's Note:**

> • Seluruh karakter yang ada dalam fanfiksi ini memang nyata, tapi tidak dengan cerita ini. Fanfiksi ini murni imajinasi dari otak saya. I gain no profit for posting this fanfic.  
> • Fanfiksi ini adalah entry untuk refreshfestival. Mari turut meramaikan untuk menyegarkan kembali arsip fanfiksi Berbahasa Indonesia di AO3 ♥♥

Senja kelabu telah berganti menjadi gelap gulita saat Mesut tiba di apartemennya. Ketika normalnya, orang-orang akan kembali pulang ke rumah jelang Natal, ia – atas nama profesionalisme – tentu tidak bisa melakukannya. _Boxing day,_ penggemar sepakbola Inggris menyebutnya demikian. Ia lelah, keringatnya telah menguap entah ke mana – mungkin telah dimangsa oleh temperatur rendah sialan yang saat ini tengah menjamah London Utara. _Well_ , beruntungnya ia punya jutaan poundsterling untuk membeli penghangat ruangan, jika tidak ia pasti telah mati membeku – oke, ini jelas hiperbolis.

Sumpah serapah untuk awal musim dingin yang ia simpan dalam hati terabaikan kala atensinya teralih pada sepucuk amplop yang tergeletak di atas sofanya. Bisque berpadu merah gelap katsuba, tentu sangat mencolok. Pria 28 tahun meletakkan tasnya lantas memungut amplop tersebut. Rupanya ia cukup penasaran hingga memutuskan untuk membukanya tepat setelah pantatnya mendarat pada sofa.

 

> Ho Ho!
> 
> Aku tahu kau tidak merayakan Natal, itulah kenapa tak ada kado Natal untukmu. Tetapi, karena kau adalah seorang pria yang baik, aku menulis surat ini khusus untukmu.
> 
> Mesut, segala hal bisa terjadi pada sepakbola. Yang terbaik maupun yang terburuk. Terkadang kau ada di atas, tak jarang pula kau ada di bawah. Kadang ada pujian-pujian untukmu, tapi terkadang juga ada... ejekan. Percayalah padaku ketika aku berkata kau adalah pesepakbola yang hebat karena memang begitulah adanya (atau untuk menyalin apa yang pernah kau katakan... ‘ _Playmaker_ terbaik Jerman’ hehehe). Aku tahu, performa tim akhir-akhir ini memang buruk, dan ini yang membuatmu stres. Tetapi, abaikanlah itu. Berdiri, berlarilah lagi seperti Özil yang biasanya. Temukan kembali motivasimu dan bersemangatlah! Ingat, _form is temporary but class is permanent_.
> 
> Musim dingin telah tiba, jangan lupa membawa sarung tangan dan _beanie_ setiap kali pergi latihan. Aku harap hangat Natal bisa menjalar padamu.
> 
> Dari Santa,
> 
> Dengan cinta.
> 
>  

Mesut tersenyum tipis hingga telinganya menangkap suara seseorang mengumpat.

_Dia masih di sini._

Ia berlari menuju sumber suara dengan tergesa lalu menghembuskan nafas lega ketika mata _onyx_ -nya menemukan keberadaan seorang pria berkostum Santa sedang merebus sesuatu di atas kompor. “Halo, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di dapurku?”

Si pria Santa nampaknya tak sadar bahwa sejak tadi ia diperhatikan. Ia hampir menumpahkan pasta yang tengah ia rebus. “Ho ho ho, halo, kawan!” Suara bariton yang dibuat-buat. Ia mengangkat tangannya lantas menoleh pada sang lawan bicara – membuat Mesut dapat melihat wajah pria itu yang masih berhias janggut dan kumis palsu berwarna putih. “Ini awalnya sebuah kejutan, asal kau tahu.” keluhnya, saat ini dengan suaranya yang seperti biasa. Pria Jerman berdarah Turki mengambil dua _mug_ dari rak sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

“Santa, apakah kau ingin minum segelas teh bersamaku?”

 

* * *

 

“Jadi, aku sangat bersenang-senang hari ini. Menjadi Santa lalu mengejutkan Lia dan Capri dengan sekarung kado Natal. Demi Tuhan mereka berdua sangat lucu. Aku senang bisa berbagi dengan keluarga besar mereka.” Mathieu bercerita panjang lebar tentang petualangannya hari itu di meja makan sementara Mesut menyantap pasta campanelle buatan pria Perancis – sambil sesekali memperhatikan ceritanya tentu saja. Mathieu masih mengenakan kostum Santa – minus jenggot dan kumis palsunya yang ia geletakkan serampangan di atas meja makan, Mathieu bilang dua properti itu membuatnya gatal-gatal – dan seperti biasa, ia bercerita dengan antusias. Mesut menyesap tehnya segera setelah pastanya habis.

“Ngomong-ngomong terimakasih.”

Mathieu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, “Hm?” Ia mendadak paham ketika pria yang lebih muda memamerkan surat yang ia tulis. “Oh, ya, tentu.” Giliran ia yang menyesap teh miliknya. “Kau tahu Mes, setelah melihat keluarga Cesc tiba-tiba aku teringat ada seseorang yang tidak merayakan Natal, berada jauh dari keluarganya dan punya hubungan yang rumit dengan kekasihnya. Aku khawatir dia menghabiskan minggu pertama di musim dingin sendirian. Oh, tidak... mungkin tidak sendirian, karena dia punya anjing. Tapi tetap saja anjing bukan manusia.”

“Kau yakin tidak membicarakan tentang dirimu sendiri?”

“ _Va te faire foutre_.” umpatnya dengan bahasa ibu. “Lupakan perkataanku yang tadi. Yang lebih penting, jangan dengarkan komentar-komentar negatif yang mungkin sering ditujukan padamu akhir-akhir ini, oke? Serangkaian performa yang buruk akan berakhir juga nantinya.”

“Tentu harus begitu.” balas Mesut. “Aku telah melampaui periode itu dalam beberapa hari ini. Aku rasa aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang, kau tidak perlu khawatir.” Ia tersenyum yang juga berbalas senyuman pria di hadapannya.

“Baguslah.”

Mathieu sangat mengenalnya, terkadang lebih baik dari siapapun. Bahkan meskipun keduanya berada di klub yang berbeda sekalipun – untungnya Crystal Palace merekrutnya, setidaknya masih dalam naungan satu kota – pria Perancis itu selalu memiliki waktu untuk bertemu dengannya – padahal siapapun tahu ia sangat sibuk, Kamis hingga Jumat adalah hari-hari yang Mathieu didedikasikan untuk sepakbola sementara Senin hingga Rabu, pria kepala tiga itu mendekam seharian di kantor membicarakan tentang apa yang Ox sebut sebagai _renewable-energy-biofuels-industry-shits_. Ia adalah _full-time businessman_ sekaligus _part-timer footballer_. Mathieu adalah rekan yang hebat dan lawan bicara yang mengesankan pula, mengingat Mesut bukanlah orang yang terbuka, tetapi dengan Mathieu, ceritanya berbeda.

“Flam, kupikir kau seharusnya mengenakan janggut palsu itu – sangat cocok denganmu.” goda Mesut. Entah sejak kapan janggut palsu itu telah berada di tangannya.

“Serius?” sahut Mathieu sambil membelalakkan kedua matanya. “Sejujurnya, janggut itu terlihat lebih cocok kau pakai. Oh, ayolah Mes, kenakan janggut itu sekali saja lalu kita akan berfoto–”

“–dan kau akan mengunggahnya ke Instagram? _S _heiße, nein!”__

Sementara kedua pria dewasa – yang nyatanya kekanakan – tersebut terus berdebat tentang siapa yang lebih cocok mengenakan janggut palsu Santa, di luar sana butir-butir salju ringan dengan konsisten jatuh ke tanah. Bahkan meski terjadi badai salju, keduanya takkan berhenti barang sedetikpun.

**Author's Note:**

> Oke, fanfic ini emang plotless – but I’m sorry I just couldn’t resist the first time I saw Flam dressed as Santa to surprise Cesc’s big family. Sebenarnya sudah mengendap di draft sejak 2 Januari, tapi apa daya... kemalasan menguasai diri. So, yeah... akhir kata, terimakasih untuk siapapun yang telah menyempatkan untuk membaca, ¡Que tengas un buen día! ♥♥♥


End file.
